Justice
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: Contest Entry for Endless Reflection Challenge. Wufei opens up to the other pilots and tells them the origins of his "Justice".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok... so, I've been having probs with life lately and I apologize for the standstill my stories have taken... but I got this interesting Contest invite recently that made me think that maybe if I could pop this puppy out... Whether I win or not... maybe I could be reinspired for my other fics... Some I lost where I was going, some need revision... and all of them just need cleaning up... I keep looking at my Gundam Seed fic and going "GOOD GOD! I WROTE THIS BULLCRAP!?" So I'm taking this moment in time to apologize to those who have read my horrid writing and I appreciate those who've read my scribbles and are still encouraging me to continue... As my mother says I am my own worst critic... and she's right... seriously there's nothing you people can say to me that'll upset me... I say worse... all the time... It makes you wonder why I write when I abuse my ability so badly... but you didn't come to read my ramblings you came to read my story... *smiles* so here it is... My Entry into the Gundam Wing Endless Reflection Challenge...

* * *

Heero stared at the four men standing in front of him. He watched as Duo stood there, the excited grin fading the longer Heero stared at him. He looked at the group yet again, and saw Trowa and Quatre standing, on either side of Duo, with sympathetic looks on their faces. Heero noticed Wufei standing silently off to the side, looking like he didn't want to be there. He sympathized with the Chinaman. It didn't help Heero's mood that they were in the middle of quite a bit of foot traffic.

Heero shook his head with a pinched look on his face, "I'm sorry, what?"

Duo huffed, wide grin softening into a genuine smile. "I'm saying we five have never really sat down and gotten to know each other completely. Hell, we've only really ever talked to Wufei on the battlefield." He said motioning to the Chinaman who rolled his eyes.

Quatre gave Heero a placating smile, "Heero, it's only for Christmas Eve, and only the five of us. Will you join us?"

Heero looked to Trowa for help. Trowa just shrugged and gave a motion that implied 'Just go with it.' Feeling out numbered, Heero sighed and nodded in agreement. Duo clapped his hands with a victorious smile, and led the group to a small cafe.

Once all five were seated Duo launched into his proposal, "So it's been what, . . . 10 years since the end of the Eve Wars? I was able to get a small cabin for the holiday week. My idea is to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas Day the way it was before the Eve Wars. While also learning about each other in the process."

"Don't you find it a bit ironic, Duo? You're the only one who actually celebrates Christmas in its intended way. To us, it's just another excuse for the rich and ignorant to throw a party." Trowa said in a teasing tone.

Heero shook his head with a slight smile. Quatre laughed at Trowa's comment a peaceful smile on his face. Heero found himself wondering not for the first time if that smile ever left. He smiled as Duo heatedly defended his idea to Trowa as their food arrived.

As soon as they were done eating, Wufei turning to leave caught Heero's attention. Heero chasing after him catching the attention of the remaining three. "Wait up, Wufei." Duo bellowed.

The Chinaman stared straight ahead. "I'm tired from the space trip, so let's get moving."

Slowing to match Wufei's stride, Heero spoke in a softer voice. "I'm kind of surprised you even came. But, I'm glad you did."

"Blame Sally. She stayed in touch with Duo's woman all this time. Plus the woman refuses to let me escape her notice for long."

Heero nodded in understanding. "Yeah, women can be hard to ignore when they get worried. So did you only come to escape her, or did you have another reason?"

Wufei finally turned his head and looked Heero in the eye. "I don't want to deal with the war anniversary alone this time. I think we all saw far too much killing during the last battles. So perhaps it is fitting that this anniversary be spent as a team."

Heero nodded. "Yeah, I think Duo and Trowa are the only ones that have really gotten over everything. They are surrounded by people who keep them too busy to think about the eve wars. The rest of us aren't so lucky."

"Hey, I'm the one who invited everyone, so follow me guys." Duo said as he jogged ahead leading the way to where they would stay for the holiday week.

Heero again stared, this time at where he would be staying for the week. It reminded him a bit of the trailer Trowa had taken him too after he blew himself up the first time. There was a bed, and a desk with a lamp. It was utilitarian, which suited Heero just fine, but he was just getting used to having things that had no purpose other than to 'brighten up' the place. He even had a dog, which he had left in the care of his adopted sister for this little trip.

She seemed to understand and didn't put up a fuss like she normally would. He loved his sister, but she could get annoying. Heero heard Duo call him to the living room so they could start the 'getting to know one another' aspect of this little trip.

As Heero entered the room, Duo grinned broadly clapping and rubbing his hands together. "Let's get the hard stuff out of the way. Who wants to go first?"

At Duo's question, Heero noticed Wufei shift, as if uncomfortable ,before asking, "What should we share?"

Duo shrugged standing up straighter, "Anything you want to, it just has to be something we don't know about you. For you and Heero, Wufei, just about anything will suffice." He grinned at the last part as Wufei and Heero both chuckled.

Wufei nodded as Heero sat down, "Alright, I'll tell you about my getting married and becoming a widower soon after."

Heero and Trowa both leaned forward in interest.

Duo had whistled long and low.

Quatre covered his mouth in surprise whispering a soft, "Oh my."


	2. Chapter 2

"It was tradition for heirs of the Dragon clan to marry at fourteen. My wife and myself were no different. Her name was Meilan. Believing herself to be the strongest of her clan she called herself Nataku." Wufei began, his fingers laced together as his elbows rested on his knees. He stared at the floor as he spoke.

"I can only assume you calling your Gundam, Nataku, was your way of remembering her." Trowa speculated, "Am I right?"

Wufei nodded, "Yes, and I'll explain that in a minute. We didn't get along at first. I had barely returned from boarding school, when I was told I was to marry a girl the same age as me, within the week. She laid eyes on me and immediately disapproved. After our first marital spat, I went to my favorite meadow where I would often read."

Wufei turned thoughtful, "She found me, questioning my manhood, and saying that she expected me to have changed after becoming her husband. She asked me why I didn't actively practice my martial arts like the others. I asked her why she fought."

"You asked that from us a few times. . ." Heero commented, causing Wufei to nod.

"It was my way of finding my own answer. Justice was her answer." Wufei's face turned solemn, "It was always her answer. She decided to challenge me then, confident she was the stronger. I won. She questioned how she could lose when she was the strongest in the clan. I berated her, saying, 'Justice exists. . . Only for one's convenience. . . A battle grounded on such a value is pointless.' Her response was that we still had to fight. It was our way."

"Do you disagree with her now?" Trowa gently asked, pulling a very quiet Quatre to his side. Heero watched as Quatre didn't resist, but melted into the gentle embrace, a hand on his heart. Heero assumed Quatre was feeling what Wufei was feeling as he spoke.

"It's not that I agree, or disagree, with her. She wanted justice in the world, where in truth there was none. When OZ and the Earth Federation attacked she left in the Tallgeese-"

Duo jumped up, "Wait a minute, the Tallgeese, as in that prototype Leo that Zechs piloted?"

Wufei sighed glaring at Duo, "Yes, though I'm sure what he piloted wasn't the same one, since hers was destroyed beyond repair."

When Duo sat down Wufei continued with a sigh, "She went to defend our home, foolishly in my opinion. When I saw her in danger, I couldn't stand by and watch. I would be a cowardy husband if I didn't at least fight along side her, if not for her. So, I took the unfinished Shenlong and followed her. I saw Alliance soldiers planting YO-448 capsules, and became outraged, so I attacked. I ordered Meilan home. Reluctantly, she listened. As I fought them, one of the soldiers mentioned Treize. I remember questioning if he was the one behind the events."

"That explains why you wanted to go after Treize so badly." Heero stated in his usual monotone.

Slowly, Wufei nodded, "Shenlong lost power about that time, leaving me vulnerable to the enemy. Meilan placed herself between me and the enemy, saving my life by sacrificing hers. She survived long enough for me to acknowledge her as Nataku, and bring her to my meadow. She asked if she had been strong. I told her she was stronger than anyone. She smiled and told me that I was stronger before resting her head on my shoulder and dying.

"Because her spirit then resided in Shenlong, I renamed it Nataku. She was by my side through all my battles." Wufei finished looking at his fellow pilots waiting for their response.

Quatre smiled, tears falling unchecked down his face. "I don't know what to say Wufei, I felt everything as you told your story. I wish I knew what to say that didn't sound so pathetic and pitying."

Trowa petted Quatre's hair softly, "Perhaps words aren't needed. Simply understanding that even Wufei had his reasons for fighting, and now we know them is enough."

Duo grinned with a nod of agreement as Heero stood and offered his hand to Wufei, "It seems she was the one to justify your desire for justice. Isn't that enough to make Justice the answer to your own question?"

Wufei gave a half smile as he took Heero's hand, "I can live with that."


End file.
